


Andante, Andante

by sodiom



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Pining, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack), a shit ton of mamma mia stuff, movie date, only rated teen for occasional language, someone help this boy, this is so self indulgent please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodiom/pseuds/sodiom
Summary: TJ Kippen is a brand-name disaster gay who is whipped for Cyrus Goodman.





	Andante, Andante

TJ couldn’t take it anymore. It was a Thursday afternoon like any other, and the brooding teen found himself on a metal bench bearing the winter chill. Despite the weather, he was buzzing with warmth- his heart full of frustration and teenage angst and what he thought might be love. It had been four months since he helped teenage heartthrob - rather: TJ heartthrob - Cyrus Goodman get his favorite chocolate chocolate chip muffin from the Jefferson Junior High breakfast table (not that he had been keeping track), and every day since then his muddled and overwhelming feelings for Cyrus had only grown. More and more often TJ found himself staring into space, imagining holding Cyrus’s soft hand, or watching a movie together under the covers, or making out by the-

“Teej! What’s up, my man?” TJ’s head shot up to find a slightly more excited than usual Cyrus appear above him.

TJ prayed to any and every god above him that the newly arrived Cyrus couldn’t see the blush rise up his cheeks. “Hey, Underdog,” he exclaimed a little too loudly, “What’s got you all excited?”

“Mamma Mia,” Cyrus stated, his face straight but his eyes his revealing overwhelming glee.

“Mamma huh?” TJ was lost on the subject but oh-so-thoroughly enjoying the younger boy’s adorable rosy cheeks and enthusiastic smile.

Cyrus swung himself down on the bench. “Well, actually, Mamma Mia 2. The new Mamma Mia movie just came out? I watched the trailer and oh my God Lily James is an actual angel and apparently it’s done with flashbacks and I heard that Cher …” Just like that TJ was long gone in his Underdog’s warm, warm eyes. _Direct eye contact- that’s a thing he does_ , TJ thought, _God, it’s so intimate how does he just look right at me I just want to kiss him and-_

“So?” Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

“Huh?” _Shit shit shit shit what was he talking about? Lily James? Flashbacks?_

“Do you want to come watch the movie with me?” Cyrus rolled his eyes, a gentle smile lingering.

“Yeah, man. I’m down,” TJ coughed, “When though?”

“Now, you dummy!” Cyrus scolded as he jumped to his feet. He grabbed TJ’s wrist and made to the bike rack, a visible and incredibly adorable skip in his step.

~

The two made it to the cozy local theater within the hour, a tub of shared butter popcorn between them. Cyrus turned to TJ with a mouth full of popcorn. “I physically cannot express to you the sheer amount of excitement I am experiencing right now."

TJ suppressed a depressingly girlish giggle and supplied, “Underdog, I physically can feel your excitement coming off in waves. How long before you spontaneously combust?”

“You just don’t understand- there is nothing in this world more important to me than Donna Sheridan’s story of love as expressed through the flawless work of our overlords ABBA. Sing to me a masterpiece as romantic as ‘Lay All Your Love On Me’, and I will instantly melt at your feet, basketball boy.”

The theater lights dimmed, and TJ decided then that the gods above did exist because Cyrus wouldn’t have to see his cheeks flush red.

~

Much of the movie had passed, and just as Cher revealed her love for the long lost Fernando, TJ decided that maybe he could appreciate the works of ABBA. Despite this decision, what was more important to him was the fact that his upper arm was pressed into Cyrus’s and that their knees would occasionally bump when one of them would shift in their seat. Cyrus’s eyes were wide, engulfed in Cher’s glory, and his lips were slightly parted as he mouthed the words along. TJ noted the few of Cyrus’s freckles visible even in the dark of the theater, the gentle curve of his nose, the poutiness of his lips. _God, I’m gay for his lips._ TJ’s eyes lingered as he allowed himself to imagine leaning forward, softly pressing their lips together. _Would he hate me? How did I let myself get so whipped? Who allowed for an actual angel to walk on this Earth?_

It hit TJ then: _Is this a date?_

Instantly, TJ felt his heartbeat skyrocket. He swung his head towards the screen, and his spine shot straight up. _Play it cool, Kippen. You’re just watching a movie. It’s just a movie. With a cute boy. A really cute boy. Holy shit I’m gonna die._ He felt Cyrus’s gaze shift to him and turned to meet two warm brown eyes full of concern. _Oh shit._

“TJ, are you okay?” the boy whispered, lightly placing a hand on TJ’s.

 _I’m fine_ , TJ tried to respond, but the phrase was stuck in his throat. They were so close. Cyrus was touching his hand. _Cyrus is touching my hand._

Green eyes locked on brown, and, slowly, the two boys leaned in.

_My love, my life._

_Still my one and only._

~

TJ lied in bed later that night. He was buzzing with warmth- his heart full of confusion and giddiness and what he was pretty sure was love. On repeat, he thought of Cyrus’s angel-soft lips, their hands linked together, the deep, unexpected tug on his gut that made him feel on top of the world. Yes, he was confused. Yes, he was unsure of himself, but he knew two things for sure:

1\. Cyrus Goodman had him smitten.  
2\. He owed ABBA the whole damn world.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this was my first ever fic!! who would have thought two teenaged boys from a kids show would've made that happen?? anyways, i don't plan on writing more, but if you thought this was neat hit me with a like or a comment and i'll love you forever.
> 
> much love,  
> ari
> 
> ps. this was supposed to be for day 3 of tyrus week but i am so hecka late oops


End file.
